Finding Magic
by YOUTHFULwolfie
Summary: Cas had really done it this time.
1. Chapter 1

This idea gripped me and wouldn't let go. I own neither Supernatural nor Merlin. If I did Castiel would be in a lot more scenes.

For any of those reading my other works I am very, very sorry. I will update with that long chapter as soon as I write it. This had to be done though.

**Hello to those who have already read this and to those who have not! I have decided that I must stop putting up chapters without really proofreading them first. The quality of the work suffers. I am a decent writer really, I am. However, I tend to write horrible first, second and third drafts. If you are seeing that this has updated it is because I have made minor changes. I stress that none of these changes deal with the plot, they only make this story easier and hopefully more enjoyable to read. but if you feel the need to review again go ahead. Because somehow i have more people who have me on their alert list than I have reviews for the actual story. And having a nice little review sometimes is enough to make me write. You have a review to thank for me finally getting around to editing these chapters. **

You know that feeling you have in the pit of your stomach when your intuition suddenly decides to tell you that this is going to be a horrible day? Merlin couldn't shake this feeling. He had had it since he had woken up that morning. Perhaps it was the grey sky that was waiting for the most inconvenient time to start storming. Maybe it was the idiot that was provoking Arthur, who was in such a foul mood he had already yelled at Merlin eleven times that morning. Either way Merlin wished he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning.

Said Idiot had dismounted a large black horse near where Arthur was sending off Morgana and Gwen. He proceeded to inquire where he could find the king, and after being told that the king only holds private audiences in the afternoon the Idiot had turned to Gwen and with what could only be described as a cocky smile said " When can I hold a private audience with you?". Merlin knew Arthur would never admit it, but the fact that Gwen blushed only deepened the prince's ire. They were about to leave though, so Gwen and Morgana missed much of the real fighting.

Which brings us to the present moment. Arthur had the 'I'm going to put you in the stocks and laugh at you' look on his face. Merlin knew that look well, it was the one Uther always had when he was about to throw him into the stocks. Oh, yes Merlin knew that look.

"Guard, put him in the stocks,"

"Can't do it yourself?" Well, it seemed the idiot had a death wish. Not that he hadn't practically done the same thing when he first arrived here. Here it comes, the classic arm twist.

And the man twists his way out of it like it was child's play. With a heavy thud and Arthur was reeling from a blow in the face. Guards quickly stepped in to restrain the suicidal idiot. At spear point the idiot was lead by the men, presumably to the stocks, if not the darkest conner of the dungeon.

Arthur turned to him with a look of fury. Just as his stomach had predicted things were not boding well. When the prince wasn't happy he made it hard for Merlin to be happy.

The Idiot bitterly complained to himself all the way to the stocks. It wasn't until he was secured that he saw that Merlin had followed the guards. The man gave him a smile . Why is it that people who are trouble like to talk with him so much?

"Hey, want to do me a favor?" This idiot is dumber than he looks.

Now usually Merlin was willing to help people out, but this person had made his day so much worse. He was finally going to make a stand for himself! He was going to say no! "I don't even know your name," that didn't come out exactly as he had planned, but it was better than usual.

"Dean, and you?" the idiot had a strange name. Perhaps short for something?

"I'm Merlin," great, he had said his name, now he probably was expected to help.

"Well, Merlin, you see I left my horse back there. She's the large black one. Her name is Paula and I'll kick your ass if she gets hurt." It seems that the idiot really likes his horse. Better to not upset him and take care of it, after all he landed a blow on Arthur. Landing a blow on Arthur means that this Dean could easily kill him. Best to just do it and get out of here. After all villagers are gathering, and there was a surplus of tomatoes a few weeks ago.

...

Ill update in a few weeks. For Christmas I'm wishing for a good beta. AND REVIEWS. PLEASE. I LIVE OFF OF PRAISE AND ATTENTION. FLAMES ARE ALSO OKAY


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah. I still do not own either of these wonderful shows. Yet if any that are reading this piece do own (or know the people that own) these shows I am willing to write the most wonderful crossover episode, ever! For free. and it will be awe inspiring. Really, I would write an episode for either show that wasn't a crossover

* * *

You know that feeling you have in the pit of your stomach when your intuition suddenly decides to tell you that this is going to be a horrible day? Sam had woken up with the feeling yesterday morning. Yet it wasn't until around 10 pm at night when he realized why.

************ 9:58pm the night before*************

After you have driven on the road for countless hours in a car, it starts to get really, really boring. The five or six metallica cassettes become one endless drone. staring out the window you see houses, houses, McDonalds, houses, houses, cows, houses, houses, McDonalds, houses, houses, Cas? When you start seeing random angels on the side of the road that's when you know you're tired. In that situation it is always best to take a quick nap and hope its not real.

"Damn it, Cas! Ever heard of knocking." After the eleventh or twelfth time an angel suddenly appears next to you the shock wears off and there isn't much more that you can say. Though Dean was right. Cas could learn to knock.

Seems like that nap won't happen anytime soon.

"I know where to find a weapon that can defeat the devil." Castiel really isn't one to beat around the bush.

"Where?"

"Is it normal for brothers to talk in unison? Where I come from we only do that while singing." Where I come from indeed.

"So angels really do sing in heaven?"

"Are they all as screechy as you are when you don't have a body?"

"Sometimes and no, I just happen to be a little tone deaf. Back on topic, I am taking you to where we can find the weapon. I will do the actual searching for it. You will find where the people of the town think it may be." Dean had a second to look sick at the thought of angel travel before the two men, angel, and impala disappeared.

************* early morning next day***********

When I awoke I was in a field. We probably weren't Kansas anymore. Dean was still sleeping, peacefully by the looks of that drool, and Cas was facing the rising sun.

"You both made it in one piece. That's good, I didn't know if I had enough power to carry both of you."

"You didn't know if you could carry us both yet you did it anyway? Where are we? Why didn't we just drive" Sometimes I think that Castiel, for all his angelness, is clueless.

"About 10 miles west of Camelot"

"When are we?"

"Not in the place you call the present." Damn it Cas.

"Whaa, Cas, what the Hell?" Dean was up. "Where the hell is my car? I was going 60 before you yanked me who knows where."

Cas pointed near the edge of the forest. Three horses and a cart were tied up. Lovely.

"What the hell, Cas, you replaced my impala, my baby, with horses!" for once I must agree with Dean.

"Your car would have stuck out in this time period."

"When are we Cas?"

"Camelot. Now I need you two to go and find out and myths and legends about very powerful objects. Be careful not to arouse suspicions. Tell them your witch hunters and get on everyone's good side first."

"Which Hunters?"

"Technically that is the truth. Dean, you told me last time that when you want something, you lie. In this case you are not lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Sam was now stuck trudging up a dirt path leading the two horses and the cart filled with medieval weapons. Cas had changed their small armory into weapons more suited to the times. Not that it mattered, they could still fight with them. And the two summers where Sam and Dean stayed at one of their father's friend's ranch taking care of the horses also seemed to be coming in handy. If only Dean hadn't run off.

* * *

Hehe…. sorry for not updating in a while. But I love the response so far. So please keep reviewing!


End file.
